


Birthday Cake

by jestercat



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestercat/pseuds/jestercat
Summary: Joker x readerIt's Joker's first birthday with you so you wanna give him an extra special time ;)
Relationships: Joker X Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Cake

It was the evening of Joker's birthday and you hadn't seen him since the morning as he'd left to attend to some business at a club he owned in one of the rougher parts of Gotham. He hadn't filled you in on whatever had been going on completely but from what you'd heard him mention to his men it seemed the bar manager had been swindling him out of money on the sly. Safe to say he wasn't in the best of moods when he left. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was men who thought they could walk all over him and test his authority. He was the boss of this city and he would make that painfully clear to anyone who would dare cross him.

Despite his mind being elsewhere today, you wanted to make his birthday special. It was the first birthday of his since you'd been together and you knew he'd never really celebrated it before so you spent the whole day making an elaborate and indulgent Victoria sponge cake covered in thick swirls of cream. When you finished piping the last swirl onto the cake you took a moment to admire your work and then hurried to your bedroom to get ready before he came back. You meticulously applied your make-up, little black hearts adorned your cheekbones on each side, your lips painted a luscious shade of red, eyelids smoky and dusky pink. You styled your hair so it fell across your back in soft curls and wore a a sheer babydoll dress and your favourite hot pink lingerie which left little to the imagination. You smirked at your reflection knowing full well how good you looked and practised your best cheeky wink.

Suddenly you heard the front door to the apartment swiftly open, the sound of dress shoes clicking against the floor followed. You glanced at the clock, it was already 9pm and he'd been out since before noon.

“Heyy sweetie,” you chimed as you emerged from your room to meet his gaze. He looked slightly dishevelled, collar a little messy and drops of blood splatted his burnt orange waistcoat. A blue streak of his make-up ran down his cheek in a rivulet. Something about seeing him like this made a warmth swell in your abdomen. “You must be exhausted.” you added.

“Hey, how's my favourite girl?” he purred slowly as his hungry eyes trailed along every inch of your body, drinking in the sight of you. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed the word 'wow' with a smirk.

You giggled and pulled him close to you “Better now that you're home at last, birthday boy”. His hands snaked across your waist and lowered to grab your ass as he leaned down and kissed you feverishly on the lips.

“I almost forgot” he whispered in your ear. “I think I wanna open my present now...” he growled as he tugged at your panties beneath the teasingly thin fabric of your dress.

“Uh uh not yet! Sit down hun, I wanna show you something.”

He cocked his head to the side and smirked before taking a seat in the lounge. The chair he sunk into resembled a throne. He looked so gorgeous sitting in it, narrowed eyes watching you as you sauntered from the kitchen towards him holding the cake you'd so lovingly made.

“Happy Birthday J!” you said in a sing song voice as you set it down on the side table next to him.

“Awwww thank you angel, it's beautiful. Did you make it yourself?” he smiled, pulling you onto his lap.

“Yes I did...” you collected some of the thick cream between your fingertips, hooded eyes watching his lips intently. “here, have a taste” you dragged your creamy fingers along his lips and parted them, moaning as he lapped up the mixture off you like a hungry kitten.

“Mmmmm… so good.” he murmured.

You scooped up a larger piece of cake, not caring about the mess you were making of it, and pressed it between his lips once more. When he was done eating that piece, he brought your fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, peering at you with sultry eyes. It drove you crazy and you unconsciously rolled your hips against his lap. At that, you felt him hardening beneath you, his breathing becoming slightly more laboured. The sexual tension between you both was a raging storm at this point.

“Now it's my turn to feed you” he smirked, taking you by surprise as he grabbed your wrists and abruptly pushed you off of him, laying you on the floor to straddle your hips. He swiftly removed his red jacket and rolled up his sleeves revealing his sinewy forearms and swiped up a handful of silky cream. He invaded your mouth, 2 fingers at first, then 3, then 4, opening you wider as you gazed up at him. “Suck” he commanded, face hovering above yours with a playful but sly look in his eyes.

You obeyed, holding onto his arm with both hands, you bobbed your head back and forth, sucking every last drop off of his slender fingers. Your eyes fell shut and you hummed softly, feeling his gaze bore into you. Once you were finished, he scooped up more cream and once again forced his fingers into your mouth, deeper this time. You blushed, wide eyed but continued to do as he said, occasionally choking.

He withdrew his fingers once more and trailed his hands along every curve and dip of your body beneath him, squeezing and caressing as he went. In a flash he ripped the fabric of your dress apart as if it were made of paper, leaving you in nothing but your lingerie. You sighed as he began palming your supple breasts, gradually hardening his squeezes.

“So fucking pretty...” he hummed, licking his lips as his right hand slid down your body to find the wetness between your thighs. You moaned and writhed beneath him, jutting your hips towards his fingers slick with your saliva. He slowly began circling your clit with his thumb, intently watching your blissful facial expressions. You were a panting mess at this point, frustrated by his slow pace.

“Oh my god…. J..” you whimpered, grabbing his hand and pressing it against you harder. His pupils dilated with hot lust and he removed his fingers, quickly pulling down your panties and working on removing your bra.

You now lay completely naked beneath him, face flushed and lips parted. You watched as he sat up and scooped yet more cream between his hand from the cake beside him. “I can think of an even better way to eat this” he smirked, before gliding it across the smooth skin of your breasts and stomach. You were moaning again and arched your back to bring your body closer to his warm touch.

He dived down and captured one of your hard nipples in his hot mouth, sucking and nipping as he tasted the cream he'd swirled around your skin. The sound of it and the crazed, hungry look in his eyes drove you insane. He moved to your other nipple, sucking harder this time and then dragged his tongue across your entire torso, lapping up every last drop of cream and peppering you with gentle kisses. He lowered himself until he was between your thighs, looking up at you through the sweaty green locks that now fell over his face.

“Now for my favourite dessert of all” he panted.

“Fuck fuck fuck” you gasped as you felt his mouth envelope your throbbing womanhood, tongue swirling frantically, lapping up all your juices greedily. Seeing him like this and feeling his skilled tongue working quickly meant it didn't take you long to reach your peak. You quivered and moaned as you felt your orgasm electrify your whole body. He continued eating you out through it, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thighs.

He finally lifted his head and gave a wide grin at the mess he'd made of you. Then he began unbuckling his belt, the sound alone causing a familiar heat to once again rise within your lower belly. He lowered his trousers and briefs, exposing his painfully hard cock which he took in his hand and gave 3 slow pumps as he gazed at your glistening body. He then removed his belt completely.

“Give me your wrists” he demanded. You raised them towards him and he quickly bound them together with the belt and pinned them to the floor above your head. He then grabbed both of your thighs and hooked them over his shoulders, his face now once again inches from your own. You felt his hot, ragged breath against your lips as his cock entered you with ease. You whimpered and let your head fall back, feeling his teeth graze the thin skin of your neck. He bit down hard as he started pounding into you.

“Unff… you feel so fucking good… you're so good for me” he grunted in your ear as he hit the perfect spot inside you again and again. You were too out of it to respond, all you could do was whimper and moan. His thrusts grew harder and he reached up to knead your breasts and pinch your nipples. It drove you wild and your raised your hips higher so he could reach deeper inside you. His groans and grunts were music to your ears.

“I wanna...” you panted, “I want to taste you, please...I want you to cum in my mouth” you begged, wanting to please him as best you could. He immediately pulled out of you and tugged you gently towards him by your hair before undoing the belt to free your hands. You planted them on his thighs and lowered your head, kissing and licking his tip gently. His grip on your hair tightened and it took all of his will power to not push your mouth down further. You licked up and down his length, looking up to savour his blissful expression, eyebrows knotted together and lips quivering. At that, you took him in one go, all the way to the base and began sucking him hard, gradually picking up the pace.

“Fuck...y/n..” he sighed, achingly close to reaching his peak. You gently cradled his balls in one hand and used your other to pump him as you continued to bob your head up and down. His head fell back and he came, spurting hot ropes of his seed down your throat. You eagerly swallowed every last drop and then finally lifted your head, gasping for air.

He fell backwards onto the floor and you crumpled on top of him, the two of you catching your breath and savouring the afterglow. You lay your head against his shoulder and gently caressed his dewy neck with your fingertips, your other hand laced into his long green hair. You both lay there for a few more minutes before he kissed you gently on the lips. “Best birthday ever” he smiled.


End file.
